A brush with a yellow rose
by PokemonOtaku0909
Summary: This story takes place after the pokemon story "Max's out of body experience". This pokemon story also follows in behind "Max's dinner date with Death", "Max's 45 future goals", and "Bad Dude Bounty Hunters". In this story, Max spends the day with Brendan and they go to the hospital to visit Brendan's friend Wally. Max and Wally end up alone in his room and they have a secret chat.


It was a windy and cloudy day. The look and feel of the weather seemed like an excellent environment for a secret conversation between 2 or more mysterious people. A certain dark blue haired 6 year old geeky nerd with glasses fitted this description very well. He is accompanied by a 15 year old brown haired dude named Brendan, who happens to be a friend of his father. The 6 year old that's with him goes by the name Max. He asked his parents if he could spend the day with Brendan because his sister was driving him crazy with all her nagging and he wanted to get to know Brendan better. They give him the okay and Brendan takes him to the hospital to meet one of his friends. This friend of his that's in the hospital is named Wally.

BRENDAN: (talking to Max while stepping inside the hospital) This friend of mine will love to meet you.

MAX: (talking to Brendan while stepping inside the hospital) Good to know.

Brendan ends up bumping into Harrison, who happens to be a cool, calm, and collected teen aged pokemon trainer.

HARRISON: Fancy meeting you here.

BRENDAN: I could say the same to you.

They shake hands.

HARRISON: (looking down at Max) So who's this little guy with you?

MAX: (feeling slightly pissed off) Even if it's true, i don't like being called LITTLE.

Max gets shushed by the people in the hospital.

BRENDAN: I thought you promised to be a good boy for your parents.

MAX: I'm trying.

MAX: I'm trying real hard.

BRENDAN: Try harder!

HARRISON: (looking down at Max) Sorry!

HARRISON: (looking down at Max) Shessh!

HARRISON: (looking down at Max) Your temper is shorter than you.

That last comment made Max look at Harrison in a way short opponents look at their much larger opponents when they're about to do something awful to them. This made Harrison step back 2 feet.

BRENDAN: This boy here is Max and i'm taking him to visit a friend of mine in this hospital.

HARRISON: (looking down at Max) That names sounds familiar.

MAX: (talking with a big smile on his face) I'm Norman's pride and joy.

HARRISON: (looking down at Max) I knew your name was familiar.

HARRISON: (looking down at Max) Your old man is awesome.

MAX: He's not old, but you're right about the awesome part.

HARRISON: (looking down at Max and laying his hand out) Put her there.

Max accepts it and shakes his hand.

BRENDAN: So why are you here?

HARRISON: I came to visit a friend for a few hours.

HARRISON: Hospitals are so boring and depressing.

BRENDAN: Tell me about it.

HARRISON: Well for starters.

BRENDAN: Not really.

MAX: Ha ha ha!

HARRISON: I'm going home now, but before i do, i have to ask.

HARRISON: (looking down at Max) Max, are you going to follow in your dad's foot steps.

MAX: Maybe!

HARRISON: (looking down at Max) Don't sweat it.

HARRISON: (looking down at Max) You've got your whole life ahead of you.

HARRISON: (looking down at Max) Believe me though.

HARRISON: (looking down at Max) Once you've had your very first pokemon battle, you never forget the thrill of the battle.

MAX: I'll remember that.

HARRISON: (talking to them as he walked toward the exit) Bye guys.

MAX and BRENDAN: Bye!

Max and Brendan take the elevator to the 6th floor and head for room 334. Brendan knocks on the door before entering.

BRENDAN'S FRIEND: (talking loudly) Come on in.

They enter his room and Brendan closes the door behind them.

BRENDAN'S FRIEND: I'm glad you boys aren't some doctors coming in to give me horrible hospital food.

BRENDAN'S FRIEND: It taste so bad, i'm surprised it hasn't killed me.

MAX: Ha ha ha ha ha!

BRENDAN: Good to see you still have your sense of humor.

BRENDAN'S FRIEND: Seriously!

BRENDAN'S FRIEND: I wasn't joking.

MAX: (laughing out loud) HA HA HA!

BRENDAN'S FRIEND: Who's your little laughing friend Brendan?

BRENDAN: This is Max, son of Norman, the Petalburg Gym leader.

MAX: Word to the wise, please don't call me little!

BRENDAN'S FRIEND: Nice to meet you and sorry for the insolence.

BRENDAN'S FRIEND: You're like a prince and should be treated with respect.

MAX: (talking with a big smile on his face) You're darn right about that.

MAX: (talking with a big smile on his face) We've already found some common ground to agree on.

MAX: (talking with a big smile on his face) By the way, what's your name?

BRENDAN: I forgot half of the introductions.

BRENDAN: Max, this here is my friend Wally.

WALLY: It's an honor to meet you.

MAX: Thanks!

WALLY: How old are you Max?

MAX: 6 years old.

MAX: How old are you?

WALLY: 11 years old.

BRENDAN: Father time moves quickly.

MAX: I wish i could kick father time's butt.

WALLY: You would need to be a myth killer to do that.

Brendan's stomach growls very loudly after that last sentence.

BRENDAN: Speaking of killers, i'm going to the cafeteria to eat some lunch.

BRENDAN: Do you 2 want me to bring back anything for you?

MAX: Nah!

WALLY: Heck no.

BRENDAN: I'll leave you 2 alone to chat.

BRENDAN: Later!

WALLY: Don't eat too much.

BRENDAN: Yeah yeah!

Brendan walks out of the room and closes the door behind him, giving Max and Wally privacy. Max pulls up a chair next to Wally's bed and sits down.

MAX: So why are you in the hospital?

WALLY: I have a mild case of pneumonia.

MAX: What's pneumonia?

WALLY: It's an infection in one or both of a person's lungs.

WALLY: I'll be better in a couple of days.

MAX: So what's hospital life like?

WALLY: It's so boring that some people can actually die from it.

WALLY: By it i mean the boredom of it all.

MAX: And kids say school is boring.

MAX: I bet it beats lying in a hospital bed.

WALLY: It does.

WALLY: Not only is hospital life boring, but it's also depressing.

WALLY: Last night, a little boy died in the room across from me.

MAX: What happened to him?

WALLY: I think i heard one of the doctors said that he was a bully that got beaten to death.

After hearing that last sentence, Max feels and looks stressed out. He also can't help but think about the past that he was trying to forget about.

WALLY: Are you okay dude?

WALLY: You're looking a little sick.

MAX: (looking a little pale) It must be from being in a hospital.

WALLY: That makes sense.

WALLY: However, i get the feeling that me telling you about that kid dying has something to do with it.

MAX: (acting nervous and looking a little pale) No!

MAX: (acting nervous and looking a little pale) Not at all.

MAX: (acting nervous and looking a little pale) Why would you think that?

WALLY: I guess you could call it intuition.

WALLY: Also, you started feeling and looking sick when i mentioned him.

MAX: (talking fast and looking a little pale) Who's sick?

MAX: (talking fast and looking a little pale) I'm not sick.

MAX: (talking fast and looking a little pale) I only look sick.

WALLY: Slow down kid.

WALLY: You're going to hurt your tongue if you keep talking that fast.

MAX: My tongue and i are fine.

WALLY: Great!

MAX: Yes!

WALLY: Hey Max, are we friends?

MAX: We're fast friends.

WALLY: Great!

MAX: Why do you ask?

WALLY: I ask this because i know that you're hiding something from me.

WALLY: I emphasize the word "Know!" for obvious reasons.

MAX: I don't know what you're getting at.

WALLY: Wow!

WALLY: You're a terrible liar.

MAX: I'll have you know i'm a good liar.

WALLY: I'm sure you are when you're backed into a corner.

MAX: (getting suspicious) What's that suppose to mean?

WALLY: It means you find a way to get by when honesty is not always the best policy.

MAX: That's true.

WALLY: You strike me as someone that acts and talks like a vigilante.

MAX: Yes!

WALLY: Oh, so you know what a vigilante is?

WALLY: Don't bother trying to deny it kid.

WALLY: You practically confessed to knowing the definition of the word "Vigilante!" when you said the word "Yes!" and didn't even ask what a vigilante is.

WALLY: You're a bit too talkative.

WALLY: You need to work on your discretion skills.

Max is amazed by how clever the older boy is. So much so that he finds it frightening.

MAX: (frighten) So i'm a little kid with a big vocabulary.

MAX: (frighten) So what?

MAX: (frighten) I read the dictionary.

WALLY: So most young kids don't know what the word "Vigilante!" means.

WALLY: I find it interesting that someone who's only 6 years old would know the definition of such a mysterious word.

WALLY: I also find it disturbing as well.

WALLY: Some people say that vigilantes are criminals in clever disguises.

WALLY: Others say that they're model citizens.

MAX: I know that they're model citizens.

MAX: Because they're.

WALLY: Because they're neither bad guys nor good guys.

Once again, Max is amazed by how clever the older boy is.

WALLY: That is what you were going to say, right?

WALLY: I'm guessing you were told that vigilantes are the borders between bad guys and good guys or maybe that's what you believe in.

MAX: Both!

MAX: That's what i basically heard and that's what i know, but you probably already knew that.

MAX: Am i right?

WALLY: Ha ha ha ha ha!

WALLY: Right!

WALLY: It seems like i'm not the only one in this hospital room that's clever.

MAX: So it would seem.

WALLY: It also seems that one of us has the upper hand when it comes to secret conversations.

Max can't take it anymore. He usually loves riddles, but Wally talking in riddles is starting to get to him. He decides that it's time for him and Wally to be more direct.

MAX: Wally, just what kind of a person are you?

WALLY: I guess the best way to describe me is that i'm a person who fights for truth and justice.

MAX: As for me, i'm someone that wants to have a future that's better than my past.

WALLY: You're also someone that probably has experienced some carnage in your time.

MAX: Huh!

WALLY: Here's some helpful advice.

WALLY: Act now while you still can.

MAX: Now it's time for me to ask a serious question.

MAX: What is it that you do?

WALLY: I do the kind of work that international criminals hate.

MAX: I hate criminals.

WALLY: (smiling) I'm happy to hear that.

MAX: I had a feeling you and i would be fast friends.

WALLY: Me too.

BRENDAN: Me 3.

Brendan comes back after a quick lunch.

WALLY: How long were you silently standing there?

MAX: And how is it that we didn't hear you open the door?

BRENDAN: Long enough to hear you say that you knew you and Wally would become fast friends.

BRENDAN: I also heard every thing after that.

BRENDAN: (joking around) Also, i'm a ninja.

MAX: You sound more like a comedian.

WALLY: Your jokes are starting to become stale.

BRENDAN: Get outta here.

BRENDAN: My jokes are extremely funny.

WALLY: When you told the joke, you failed to say knock knock.

BRENDAN: Aren't you the observant one.

WALLY: In my line of work, i have to be.

WALLY: All this talking is making me thirsty.

WALLY: Please go to the cafeteria and fetch me a soda pop or 2!

BRENDAN: Alright!

MAX: Try and get me a soda pop or 2 too.

BRENDAN: Alright!

Brendan walks out of the room and closes the door behind him, giving Max and Wally privacy again.

MAX: I hope he gets me sprite and orange soda.

WALLY: Speaking of getting something, i have something to give you.

MAX: What is it?

Wally pulls out a fully grown yellow rose and gives it to Max. He takes it and stares at it for a few seconds.

MAX: (amazed and stareing at the yellow rose in his hand) WOW!

MAX: (amazed and stareing at the yellow rose in his hand) An extremely rare yellow rose.

MAX: (amazed and stareing at the yellow rose in his hand) Once again, i'm amazed.

WALLY: I figured you'd be.

MAX: Hey!

MAX: Hold on.

MAX: (blushing) Are you in love with me?

WALLY: (blushing) NO NO NO NO NO!

MAX: (amazed and stareing at the yellow rose in his hand) Than what does this yellow rose symbolize?

WALLY: I'm glad you ask.

WALLY: A yellow rose is a symbol of friendship.

WALLY: You and me are friends now.

MAX: (amazed and stareing at the yellow rose in his hand) I learned something new today.

MAX: (holding the yellow rose in his hand) I'll keep this symbol of our friendship for as long as i can.

MAX: (blushing and holding the yellow rose in his hand) This is so bromantic.

MAX: (holding the yellow rose in his hand) I'm sensing a bromance between us.

MAX: (holding the yellow rose in his hand) A bromance with a symbol of friendship.

WALLY: (laughing out loud) HA HA HA HA HA!

MAX: (holding the yellow rose in his hand) What's so funny?

WALLY: A bromance is like a romantic brotherly relationship between 2 dudes.

WALLY: Not only is that yellow rose a symbol of our friendship, it's also a symbol of brotherly romance between 2 dudes.

WALLY: The irony of it is cool and funny.

MAX: (holding the yellow rose in his hand) It's good irony.

WALLY: It's bromantic irony.

MAX and WALLY: (laughing out loud) HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

WALLY: Just be happy that i'm not giving you a red rose like that clump of dirt Drew does to certain people.

MAX: (holding the yellow rose in his hand) Who's Drew?

WALLY: A crooked pokemon coordinator from my past.

MAX: (holding the yellow rose in his hand) Interesting!

WALLY: The only thing you need to know is that i can't stand him.

MAX: (holding the yellow rose in his hand) We all have at least 1 person from our past that we can't stand.

WALLY: So true.

3 minutes later, Brendan comes back to Wally's hospital room and closes the door. He lays 6 cans of soda on a small sofa.

BRENDAN: I got RC, cola, pepsi, sprite, mountain dew, and orange soda crush.

WALLY: I want a can of RC and a can of pepsi.

MAX: As for me, i want a can of sprite and a can of mountain dew.

BRENDAN: That leaves me with the cola and the orange soda.

Brendan hands a can of RC and a can of pepsi to Wally and then he hands a can of sprite and a can of mountain dew to Max. Wally lays his cans of soda on the bed with him. Max doesn't drink his sodas yet. Brendan then cracks open the can of orange soda and starts drinking.

BRENDAN: (holding his can of orange soda) Max, where did you get that yellow rose.

MAX: (holding the yellow rose in his hand) Wally gave it to me.

WALLY: It's a symbol of our friendship.

MAX: (holding the yellow rose in his hand) It's also a symbol of our bromance.

Brendan spits out his orange soda after hearing that last sentence.

MAX: (holding the yellow rose in his hand) What's wrong?

WALLY: Don't you like orange soda?

BRENDAN: (holding his can of orange soda) Yes!

BRENDAN: (holding his can of orange soda) I'm just shocked.

BRENDAN: (holding his can of orange soda) You 2 have only known each other for about an hour now and you're already brotherly romantically involved with each other.

MAX: (holding the yellow rose in his hand) We're fast friends.

WALLY: Fast friends that know each other so well that it's scary.

BRENDAN: (laughing out loud and holding his can of orange soda) HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

BRENDAN: (holding his can of orange soda) Well if that's the case, i guess it's none of my business as to what that's suppose to mean.

WALLY: (yelling and freaking out) WOAH!

MAX: (yelling, freaking out, and holding the yellow rose in his hand) WHAT'S THE MATTER?

WALLY: Monster truck smash is on TV.

MAX: (screaming, freaking out, and holding the yellow rose in his hand) AHH!

MAX: (yelling, freaking out, and holding the yellow rose in his hand) THIS IS A TV EMERGENCY.

MAX: (yelling, freaking out, and holding the yellow rose in his hand) FLICK ON THE TV.

MAX: (yelling, freaking out, and holding the yellow rose in his hand) FLICK ON THE TV.

MAX: (yelling, freaking out, and holding the yellow rose in his hand) FLICK ON THE TV.

Wally is freaking out so much that he can't pick up the remote with out dropping it and with out shaking.

BRENDAN: (holding his can of orange soda) Calm down fellas.

BRENDAN: (holding his can of orange soda) You're going to give yourselves heart attacks.

Wally turns on the TV and he changes the channel to monster truck smash.

WALLY: Dudes, lets crack open some soda pop and watch some monster trucks try and smash each other.

MAX and BRENDAN: Awesome!

Max cracks open his can of mountain dew and starts drinking it and Wally cracks open his can of RC and starts drinking it. The 3 boys enjoy some soda pop while watching monster truck smash on TV. Max's favorite monster truck ends up winning the monster truck smash battle.

After watching a little more TV, Brendan takes Max home. However, before they got there, Max told Brendan not to tell his family about the yellow rose Wally gave him and he agrees to keep it a secret. Max ended up hiding the yellow rose in his shirt so May and his parents wouldn't see it. After dinner, Max goes to his room and thinks about what Wally told him. He also talks to himself a little.

MAX: (stareing at the ceiling and talking to himself while lying in his bed) He was able to read me almost like i was book.

MAX: (stareing at the ceiling and talking to himself while lying in his bed) Either i'm not good at making people believe what they hear or he's just scary smart.

MAX: (stareing at the ceiling and talking to himself while lying in his bed) It's definitely the latter.

MAX: (stareing at the ceiling and thinking to himself while lying in his bed) However, that doesn't explain all of the mysterious stuff he said to me.

MAX: (stareing at the ceiling and thinking to himself while lying in his bed) Just what in the heck did he mean when he told me to act now while i still can?

MAX: (stareing at the ceiling and thinking to himself while lying in his bed) Wally, just what kind of a person are you?

MAX: (stareing at the ceiling and talking to himself while lying in his bed) A cadet cop in training.

MAX: (stareing at the ceiling and talking to himself while lying in his bed) That's why he had some what of a negative opinion about vigilantes and that's why he said he fights for truth and justice.

MAX: (stareing at the ceiling and talking to himself while lying in his bed) He said those things because he's a cadet cop in training.

MAX: (stareing at the ceiling and thinking to himself while lying in his bed) Given my bad dark past, that explains part of the reason why i was so frighten by him.

MAX: (stareing at the ceiling and thinking to himself while lying in his bed) To think after all the things i've done in my life, it surprises me that i would end up drinking soda with a cadet cop in training.

MAX: (stareing at the ceiling and thinking to himself while lying in his bed) He's so smart i wouldn't be surprised if he's part of the international police cadets squad.

Max gets out of his bed, takes his yellow rose out of his shirt, and puts it in his desk. He gets back in his bed and stares at the ceiling while talking to himself again.

MAX: (stareing at the ceiling and talking to himself while lying in his bed) Act now while i still can, huh.

MAX: (stareing at the ceiling and talking to himself while lying in his bed) If only it were that simple Wally.

MAX: (stareing at the ceiling and talking to himself while lying in his bed) I miss you Sola.

Max eventually drifts off to sleep before even getting into his night clothes. He does not dare to dream.

**This pokemon story is an early Christmas gift for my queen, QUEENSPELLER67. I hope this pleases her like she deserves to be pleased. DAM! Wally was able to read Max almost like he was a book. This was a good lesson for Max. Wally is so smart it's scary. He really got into Max's head. Lucky for Max, he didn't get deep enough to discover the major dark details of Max's bad history. For a little boy, Max is also smart to a frightening extent. For all of you readers that want to know more about Max's dark history, i suggest you read each and every chapter of the pokemon story "Bad Dude Bounty Hunters". Please type up reviews for what you thought about this story! I wish you all a merry Christmas and to all a happy new year. Peace!**


End file.
